Betrayed but not forgotten
by demiwitch98
Summary: Annabeth leaves Percy for a new camper, fortunately Zeus cheats on Hera at the same time. The two meet and it is the start of a wonderful new friendship or maybe more. Will the two fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**PERCY'S POV**_

I trudged all alone through the streets of olympus and those familiar tears fell from my face. I looked at Annabeth so happy with her new boyfriend who she left me for. I mean I gave up immortality twice for her, fell into tartarus and protected her and this is how she repays me.

I wandered around and Olympus was mostly empty as almost everyone was at the party being held for us winning the war against the giants. I came across a beautiful garden and went inside, it was like someone was calling me in there and i reluctantly went inside.

The garden was beautiful, Trees were everywhere so beautiful and lush, flowers of all kind grew and the moon shone brightly upon the garden enhancing its beauty. That's when I notice the statues of Peacocks adorned here and there...Then realization hit me I was in the garden of Hera the queen of Olympus, I know I should've left but the garden pulled me towards a secluded spot.

A woman was sitting there on the ground sobbing. I could'nt stand it when people cried so I ran forward to comfort her. I approached her warily and accidentaly stepped on a twig, the woman turned towards me and I forgot what I was here for I could only stare at her mesmerizing beauty.

She had lush brown hair that cascaded like a waterfall down her back, her eyes were a beautiful brown colour though right now they were clouded with tears, her facial features stood out and she had a body that every woman would want all in all she was amazingly gorgeous. She was wearing a beautiful gown that accentrated her curves and it had long sleeves and was made of the purest silk and looked like silver as it was silver in colour and silver loop earrings adorned her ears making her look extravagantly beautiful.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face and i snapped out of my daydream. This was Hera the queen of Olympus and wife of Zeus.

"Milady may I ask why are you crying?" I asked boldly and closed my eyes half expecting to be incinerated but she let out a low chuckle to which I opened my eyes surprised and stared at her but then her face turned sad again.

"My husband has cheated on me once again with a mortal." Hera whispered.

"Milady I apologize for being rude to you I did not know what you were going through and now that I think of it you are the strongest olympian, I have recently felt what it feels like to be cheated and you are strong to go through that for centuries I doubt I woulve lasted that long." I replied and her face brightened up considerably at my apology.

"Please Perseus call me Hera not Milady or Lady Hera!" She replied.

"Very well mila...Hera then you can call me just Percy." I countered much to her amusement.

I sat down on the ground beside her and hugged her dearly, she cried into my shoulder her sobs reducing to miniscule sniffles.

"Hera would you like to be my friend?" I asked her softly.

"Yes Percy I would be honoured to be your friend!" She said and gave me a smile that made my heart flutter around and I probaly skipped a few beats.

"Hera I think it's time we go back our friends would be wonering where we are." I told her softly and stood up and extended my hand out to her.

She gingerly took my hand and as she did so her long sleeves fell back a little and I noticed bruises on her arm. I made a note to ask her about them and if anyone had hurt her I would find them and hunt them down. I thought determinedly.

We walked out of her garden and went down our different paths but I doubted this was the last I saw of her. When she was talking to me she was kind and soft not like the cold Hera I knew and this made me doubt of how much I knew about her and was determined to find out more about this kind and soft Hera I had just talked to.

**OK GUYS THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER AND PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK ABOUT MY STORY AND TELL ME ABOUT ANY CHANGES THAT I SHOULD MAKE!**


	2. Immortality!

_**PERCY'S POV**_

After last night with Hera I just can't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful eyes, her lush hair and her amazing body.

"STOP THINKING ABOUT HER" I scolded myself. But now I've got this feeling that I had when I was dating Annabeth, that over protective feeling that I wanna protect her of any danger. I guess you can call it love.

We are supposed to go for a meeting on Olympus today and receive our gifts and rewards bla bla bla. I got up from my cabin and went to the dining pavilion where all of the camers were gathered.

"Is everyone here?" Chiron questioned and after receiveing yeses from everyone we crammed together in a minivan and started the journey towards Mount Olympus AKA The Empire State Building.

It was rather an uncomfortable ride because there wasn't much space and everyone was stuffed inside. As we reached there, the demigod sitting at the reception table took one look at us and hurried with the pass to the elevator.

There was heavy metal music playing in the elevator and everyone was holding their heads, well except for Annabeth who was busy kissing Arthur her new boyfriend but now it hardly bothered me and Annabeth kept glancing towards me as if she was expecting me to burst out in tears any moment.

The elevator dinged open and everybody rushed out not being able to listen to any more music and once again I was taken away by the sheer beauty of Olympus. Annabeth had done a really good job.

We entered the throne room and bowed down in front of all the gods then went and sat underneath our respective parent's thrones.

Zeus called out our names and the seven were made into minor gods.

Annabeth became minor goddess of wisdom and architecture.

Jason became minor god of sky and lightening.

Leo became minor god of blacksmiths and fire.

Hazel became minor goddess of weath and spirits, also her curse was lifted.

Frank became minor god of war and his curse was also lifted.

Piper became minor goddess of beauty and love.

When my name was called I walked to the front and knelt in front of Zeus's throne.

"Perseus Jackson for winning two wars for us you will be made into major god of tides or if you refuse you shall be granted a wish from us gods." Zeus said.

"I'm sorry Milord but I wish to refuse ypur generous offer for my wish I have three parts. I wish to be granted immortality but not be made into a god therefore should any threats arise I will be free from the ancient laws, I wish for Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to have thrones on the council and I wish for you to free Leto and Calypso and the other peaceful titans as you did not do so last time." I spoke loudly.

"You ask much from us Perseus." Zeus exclaimed.

"I hold you all to yor promise." I replied.

"Zeus I think that our family has been apart for too long so we should grant Percy's wish." Hera exclaimed.

As she said this two new thrones rose, one made of fire and one made of bones.

The whole council held up their hands and chanted in greek and I was enveloped in a gold light.

"Thank you Lords and Ladies!" I said and bowed.

"With this we end this ceremony!" Zeus said and everybody dispersed including the gods and goddesses the only ones left were Hestia, Hera and Dad.

First dad approached me and pulled me into a hug and left in a poof of sea mist leaving the smell of the ocean behind.

Next Hestia bounded up to me and pulled me into a hug and left in a flash of flames.

Hera came and hugged me and I gladly hugged her back.

I thought about the bruises on her arm and decided to bring up the question.

"Hera why do you have bruises on your arm?" I questioned.

"That is none of your buisness Percy." She replied.

"But why would these bruises stay I mean you're a goddess you can heal yourself." I further questioned.

"Percy you see when someone really close to you abuses you it leaves a permanent mark that can only be healed by someone replacing that someone." Hera answered.

"So who is that someone to you?" I asked.

"Zeus" Hera said in a barely audible voice.

My eyes flashed angrily and Hera jumped back in surprise.

"If I was strong enough I would've skinned Zeus by now!"" I growled.

"Goodnight Hera" I said and kissed her cheek and went towards the elevator.

"Goodbye Percy!" I could hear Hera answer.

**Please give me your reveiws!**


	3. Why?

**_HERA'S POV_**

Why, what did I do to deserve this? Why is my life so unfair? Curently I was weeping the sorrows of my life.

I still remeber that day like it was yesterday...

_FLASHBACK_

I was a newly christened goddess at that time and It was after we defeated Kronos for the first time, I was lying on my bed in my chambers and I happened to look outside the wndow.

The storm was raging powerfully, and lightening was continously flashing. Boy Zeus must be mad. At that time I was not married to Zeus but he was pursuing me, As I lay pondering my thoughts I realized that because of my domain of marriage I needed to be married.

I was currently searching for a husband who was faithful and did not cheat on me. That idiot Zeus was still following me wanting to marry me. Now there was another fact that the one who took my virginity would become my husband, thats why I kept my room locked at all times.

Outside I noticed a small cuckoo on my balconey, shivering. I went outside and brought it inside and took care of it. As I closed my door, The cuckoo turned into Zeus, who forcefully forced himself upon me and had his way. And thus I became his wife.

_FLASHBACK END_

People shunned me for being twisted and bitter but what would you expect? After being forced into a marraige and being cheated on I had every right to be bitter.

I did not hold any ill will against any of Zeus's illegitimate children, after all it was not their fault their blasted father could not keep it in his pants. But alas rumors got to them and they started ignoring me. As the legend says that I threw Hepheastus off Olympus, it is wrong! It was Zeus.

Whenever I would try to talk someone about my problems, Zeus wold beat me.

But after so many years of pain and my world was a large black tunnel continuing on forever but after all of these years I had finally found a beautiful ray of sunshine ready to lead me out of that endless tunnel.

And that light was Perseus Jackson.

**HEY GUYS SO I WROTE THIS CHAPTER TO DEPICT HERA'S FEELINGS AND WHY SHE IS BITTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVEIWS!**


	4. The End

_**This chapter is loosely based on Someone who understands by Selacha. And this is the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

Percy strolled through New York eager on getting to the Empire State Building in time for his date with Hera.

You ask how this happened? Well it all started when . . .

Percy walked through the streets of Olympus wanting to see Hera. He did not know why but he wanted to spend more and more time with Hera and actually enjoyed her company.

He had learnt a lot of things about her for example, that her favorite color is green, or that she loves eating cheese pizza, or she loves wandering in the mortal world eager to learn new things.

Yes they were small things but the gesture was big to Percy. She had opened up to him about nearly everything except for why she had married Zeus. When asked, she would get a scared look in her eye and changed the topic, stammering.

Percy wanted to know what had terrified Hera so much that the strong woman, had been reduced to quivers.

Anyway, he was walking towards her palace, he encountered many nymphs, who blushed and would ask him out on a date but he would politely refuse. It came with being a god.

He had talked to Hera that day and consoled her when Zeus had once again cheated on her.

He was talking to her and because she seemed so lonely, he decided to ask her out on date as friends.

Hera had brightened up quickly and agreed, her eyes brightening.

They had decided on today for the "friendly" date.

Right now he was standing outside of the empire state building wearing a suit waiting for Hera to come.

After 30 minutes had passed and she still didn't arrive Percy grew worried.

He started to detour around the building in hopes of finding her, when he heard crying from a dark alley.

The person crying was clearly a woman, and a crying woman was truly Percy's weakness.

He walked forward to see who it was but broke into a run when he realized it was Hera.

He bent down and pulled the crying woman into his embrace and ran his hand comfortingly down her back.

Eventually her crying was reduced to hiccups and an odd sob here and there.

Percy finally got a good look on her and what he saw made his blood boil.

Hera's face was bruised and obviously someone had punched her.

Percy took a wild guess and pinned this on Zeus.

Oh his uncle would pay dearly for this mistake.

_"Percy? You asked how I married Zeus?_"

Percy nodded in the affirmative.

_"Its because he raped me and and because I am the goddess of marriage, only my husband could have taken my virginity."_

Percy wasn't just going to kill Zeus, now he was going to torture him.

_"Leave him then. Don't make yourself bear this pain."_

_"I am the goddess of marriage, I need to be married Percy." _Hera stated.

Percy suddenly got a stroke of genius or dumbness.

_"Marry me." _

You know what it sounded better in his head.

Hera froze up and stilled.

_"What did you say?"_

There was no going back now.

_"I love you Hera, with all my heart and it hurts me to see you like this."_ Percy breathed out.

Hera smiled, her eyes brimming with tears.

_"I love you too Percy. Of course I'll marry you."_


End file.
